Dustpelt/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Approx. 104 moons (8.6 years) at death |death=Slain by badgers |kit=''Unknown'' |apprentice=Dustpaw |warrior=Dustpelt |senior warrior=Dustpelt |starclan resident=Dustpelt |father=Fuzzypelt |mother=Robinwing |mate=Ferncloud |brother=Ravenpaw |sisters=Brindleface, Frostfur |siblings=Cherrypaw, Chestnutkit |half-brother=Longtail |sons=Spiderleg, Shrewpaw, Birchfall, Foxleap |daughters=Hollykit, Larchkit, Icecloud |mentors=Redtail, Darkstripe |apps=Ashfur, Squirrelflight, Hazeltail |temporary app=Sorreltail |livebooks=''The Prophecies Begin, ''Ravenpaw's Path, The New Prophecy, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=''Bramblestar's Storm, ''Squirrelflight's Hope }} Dustpelt is a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Dustpelt was a ThunderClan warrior under Bluestar's, Firestar's and Bramblestar's leaderships in the forest and lake territories. He was born to Fuzzypelt and Robinwing along with his brother Ravenpaw. As an apprentice, Dustpaw, he was mentored by Redtail and was saddened by his death; Dustpaw received Darkstripe as his second mentor. Dustpaw was critical of the former kittypet, Firepaw, bullying him along with Sandpaw. He grew close to Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, and Longtail, who reinforced his hatred of Firepaw. However, when it was revealed that Tigerclaw killed Redtail, Dustpelt turned on him, insisting that he was loyal to ThunderClan. Dustpelt became mates with Ferncloud and fathered three litters: Spiderleg and Shrewpaw, Birchfall, Hollykit, and Larchkit, Icecloud, and Foxleap. As a warrior, he mentored Ashfur, Squirrelflight and Hazeltail, and strongly believed in the warrior code, disagreeing with Firestar's willingness to accept strangers into ThunderClan. He participated in the Great Battle, during which Ferncloud and Foxleap are killed, and nearly disowned Birchfall due to his training in the Place of No Stars, but forgave him. Dustpelt felt guilty for not protecting his mate and had trouble moving on. He denied retirement continually, and was ultimately killed by badgers in battle. He was reunited with his family in StarClan. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Dustpaw is the apprentice of ThunderClan's deputy, Redtail, but after Redtail is killed, allegedly by Oakheart, Darkstripe takes over as his mentor. After Firepaw joins ThunderClan, Dustpaw and Sandpaw bully him over his kittypets roots. Despite him and Sandpaw being older than Firepaw and Graypaw, they become warriors first due to their courage in battle, frustrating Dustpaw immensely. :When Sandpaw warms up to Fireheart, Dustpaw becomes jealous, and is disgusted when Fireheart brings his kittypet nephew, Cloudkit, to ThunderClan. He earns his warrior name, Dustpelt, after fighting bravely against Brokenstar's rogues. Dustpelt often shows support for Tigerclaw, but when Tigerclaw is exiled from ThunderClan after trying to kill Bluestar, and it is revealed that Tigerclaw had killed Redtail, Tigerclaw asks Dustpelt to come with him, to which Dustpelt angrily refuses. He becomes the mentor to Ashpaw, and is friendly with Ashpaw's sister, Fernpaw. Dustpelt respects Firestar's rise to leadership and participates in the battle against BloodClan. The New Prophecy :Dustpelt and Ferncloud's sons, Shrewpaw and Spiderpaw, have become apprentices. They have a second litter, Birchkit, Hollykit, and Larchkit. Dustpelt has become the mentor of Squirrelpaw, though he is often irritated by her defiant nature. When Twolegs begin their destruction of the forest, it becomes increasingly difficult for the Clan to find food. Larchkit and Hollykit both die of starvation, and Shrewpaw, in an attempt to catch prey for the Clan, is killed by a monster, leaving Dustpelt and Ferncloud grief-stricken. When Graystripe is taken by Twolegs, Dustpelt insists that a new deputy must be appointed. He takes part in the Great Journey along with the rest of the Clans, and fights in Mudclaw's rebellion and the battle against the badgers. However, he becomes increasingly dissatisfied with the acceptance of fresh blood in ThunderClan. Power of Three :Dustpelt and Ferncloud have their final litter of Foxkit and Icekit, and he receives his final apprentice, Hazelpaw. He complains often about the mixed blood in ThunderClan, and is not afraid to disagree with Firestar's peaceful leadership, particularly over a ShadowClan border dispute, and is quick to voice disapproval for Millie keeping her kittypet name. He participates in many battles and border skirmishes, such as the battle of the eclipse. During the greencough epidemic, Dustpelt falls ill and is transported to the abandoned Twoleg den with the other sick cats, but luckily recovers. Omen of the Stars :Dustpelt continues to serve his Clan as a warrior. He is noted to be incredibly loyal by Lionblaze, and is thus not a suspect of training in the Dark Forest, however, his son Birchfall is later revealed to be doing so. When the truth is revealed about his former apprentice, Ashfur's, death, Dustpelt believes that Hollyleaf did the Clans a favor by killing him. In the battle against the Dark Forest, Ferncloud is slain by Brokenstar, shattering Dustpelt's heart into pieces. Super Editions :In 'Firestar's Quest, Dustpelt has become mates with Ferncloud and the two have their first litter of kits, Shrewkit and Spiderkit. When Firestar and Sandstorm leave to find SkyClan, Dustpelt takes over the training of Sandstorm's apprentice, Sorrelpaw. :In ''Bramblestar's Storm, Dustpelt is broken by grief from the loss of Ferncloud, but refuses to retire, believing that the work will keep his mind off of her death. He assists his Clan in surviving the Great Storm, and tests the apprentices on their knowledge of the warrior code. In the ThunderClan-ShadowClan battle against the badgers, Dustpelt fights with fury, dying a warrior's death. ''Novellas :In '''Redtail's Debt, Dustpaw desperately wants to accompany Redtail to mark Sunningrocks. However, Redtail insists that it's too dangerous for apprentices, but Dustpaw refutes that his brother, Ravenpaw, is going. Redtail doesn't budge, and Dustpaw begrudgingly stays. At Sunningrocks, Redtail is killed by Tigerclaw, leaving Dustpaw without a mentor. :In Dovewing's Silence, Dustpelt refuses to leave the body of Ferncloud. He blames their son, Birchfall, who had betrayed the Clans by training in the Dark Forest, for her death, and refuses to let him see his mother. His other son, Foxleap, also dies soon after of his wounds. Dustpelt refuses to forgive the Dark Forest trainees, even when they swear an oath of loyalty. Detailed description :Dustpelt is a lithe, heavy dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Trivia Interesting facts *Dustpelt was snarky with Firestar at first because he liked Sandstorm, but she loved Firestar, and not him. Mistakes *He was mistakenly called light brown. *In the British edition of Rising Storm, Dustpelt isn't listed in the allegiances.Revealed in British edition of Rising Storm, allegiances *He was mistakenly called Dustpaw despite already receiving his warrior name. *His name was mistakenly spelled as 'Dusltpelt'. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Quotes |''See more''}} External links * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages